Extraño romanticismo
by OlivierCash
Summary: A Shion justo le toca encontrarse con la persona a quien menos quiere ver. Manigoldo/Shion


**La verdad es que este fic lo hice por San Valentín, pero hasta hoy no había podido corregirlo.**

 **Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

Era uno de esos días de invierno en el que lo único que se sabía del Sol, se debía a que sus rayos se filtraban tímidamente entre las nubes menos opacas, para caer sobre la calzada como una tenue luz amarillenta que moría por el gris que todo lo cubría.

Hacía días que el Sol no asomaba y que el viento soplaba fuertemente. Es más, si el viento no hubiera soplado, la sensación de frío no habría sido tan alta. Sin embargo, era algo normal en los inviernos de esa zona.

En una de las avenidas de la ciudad, se formaba un pequeño claro de edificios, similar a una plaza. Donde se encontraba una simple fuente rectangular, en cuyo bordillo un joven de rubios cabellos esperaba sentado, mientras jugaba con una consola e intentaba ignorar lo molesto que es el viento cuando uno tiene el pelo largo.

En la pequeña plaza no había mucha más gente, unas dos personas esperaban junto a uno de los muchos póster que indicaba qué buses paraban ahí, en dirección a los barrios rurales de la ciudad o a los pueblos más cercanos.

Una persona se acercó hasta donde Shion se encontraba sentado y sin mediar palabra y se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca para ser un completo desconocido. El rubio sólo tuvo que oler el tabaco que estaba fumando esa persona para saber quién era. Y para convencerse de seguir ignorándolo. Lo único que despertó en el cierto interés, fue ese extraño "clin" que escuchó cuando su acompañante se sentó.

— Por decir hola no te va a pasar nada— comentó su acompañante de pelo azul tan tranquilo.

—Si te saludo, mi objetivo de ignorarte se verá un poco truncado—cortó Shion.

—Ya veo que esa maquineta con forma de cuña de queso te entretiene más que yo—dijo el de pelo azul, estirando un poco su cuello para poder observar con claridad a qué estaba jugando Shion.

—La cuña de queso me da menos dolores de cabeza que tú.

El del pelo azul le dio una calada al cigarrillo, para luego tirarlo sobre las grises baldosas y apagarlo de un pisotón. Se acercó un poco hacía Shion, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, consiguiendo un bufido por parte de Shion, mas no fue rechazado. Era un pequeño avance.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó de pronto Shion, notablemente molesto.

—Vivimos en la misma casa, no debería sorprendente que tengamos que coger el mismo autobús—Shion le miró de refilón con una mirada de lo más desconfiada—.Te juro que no tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí, soy el primero que se ha sorprendido. De normal a estas horas ya estas en casa, comiendo.

—Te recuerdo que estoy yendo a la autoescuela y tengo las clases tarde, pronto, depende de como se mire—explicó Shion, a la vez que por fin, se decidió a apagar la consola. Para después dedicarle una mirada de odio a Manigoldo—.Que sepas que ya se me estaba olvidando que vivíamos en la misma casa.

Vale, el de pelo azul se imaginaba que estaría así, por ello esa preciosa mirada de odio no le pilló por sorpresa. Lo que no comprendía,era porqué le dolía tanto que Shion le mirada con odio cuando tenía la certeza que era lo que iba a hacer.

—Sé que estas enfadado...—notó como Shion iba a cortarle, por ello levantó la mano a la vez que se apartaba de su hombro y le miraba fijamente—y comprendo que lo estés, siempre te enfadas cuando desaparezco varios días sin avisar.

—Mani, no estoy sólo enfadado, en estos momentos te retorcería el cuello—corrigió Shion.

Manigoldo asintió a esas palabras. No podía hacer mucho para defenderse, la había cagado, como siempre. Excusarse sería una idiotez que no llevaría a nada.

—Sé que de nada va a servir excusarme, así que iré directo al grano—suspiró, soltar esas palabras le sentía peor que una paliza, sería más agradable que Shion le retorciera el cuello—Lo siento, he sido un imbécil, como siempre, porque la cago, como siempre, porque soy lo suficientemente gilipollas como para no aprender de mis errores y comprendo que no tienes porque perdonarme...lo único, único que quiero que te quede claro, es que aun con todo, me sigues gustando y te sigo queriendo…

Se esperó algún grito, algún "si tanto me quieres, deja de actuar como un gilipollas", incluso se esperó algún que otro puñetazo en la cara, un puñetazo tan fuerte que le tirara dentro de la fuente. Y sin embargo, solo recibió el silencio y sin duda, esa mirada seria de Shion, esa mirada que no le trasmitía nada. Fue millones de veces más aterradora que cualquier otra cosa.

—El problema, es que yo también te quiero.

Manigoldo no necesitó más de momento. Eso no era un "te perdono" porque en esos momentos ni aunque Shion le quisiera, era tan estúpido como para perdonarle sin más. El perdón era algo que Manigoldo, debería ganarse. Y estaba bien con eso, sin duda era lo mejor, porque por primera vez en su vida, cuando sus actos había tenido consecuencias, sentía que sería capaz de aprender de sus errores.

Se quedaron dedicándose alguna que otra mirada fugaz, sin poder decirse nada. Hasta que un sonido de alas batiéndose, sorprendió a Shion, que miró con curiosidad aquella forma extraña, tapada con una pequeña toalla blanca que reposaba en el bordillo de la fuente junto a Manigoldo.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

El de pelo azul se hizo un poco el tonto, pero la mirada que Shion le dedicó de: "Dejate de tontadas" fue lo suficiente convincente.

—Es que hoy es San Valentín—admitió algo avergonzado—Es una gilipollez muy grande, pero estaban de oferta y sé que a ti te gustan.

Mangioldo retiró la toalla para dejar al descubierto la jaula blanca, en la que se encontraban dos periquitos. Uno de color amarillo limón y otro, con el cuerpo azul, mas con las alas y la cabeza blanca, decorado con pequeñas líneas compuestas de plumas negras.

El rubio miró a los dos periquitos sin tener ni idea de como reaccionar. Eso era algo tan impropio de Manigoldo, que no sabía si reírse o llevar a Manigoldo al hospital para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Al final, lo único que le salió, fue una pequeñísima sonrisa.

—Tu extraño romanticismo nunca dejará de sorprenderme.


End file.
